Bella's a Vampire
by knl2012
Summary: Bella has been turned into a vampire, but where are the Cullen's? Bella remembers nothing of her human life and ventures alone as a nomad running into other vampires every once in a while. Does she even have a power? BxE if my plot goes as planned
1. Prologue

**AN- So, I've had this story idea for a while now but I couldn't figure out my main plot for it, but never fear it came to me two nights ago and I finally got a chance to write it! YAY! Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer- I reckon I don't own Twilight anything. Just my imagination for what happens to the characters in my own little world that I share with my readers.**

Prologue (kind of, not really)

I stalked up the rainy street, people stared when I walked by them. I didn't allow myself to breathe; I didn't want to kill everyone in the street, just one person. The one I saw commit murder the night before.

He was a green-eyed, dirty blonde, muscled male, he also needed to shave, but that could have changed from the night before. Well, all of my description could have changed except for the male and muscled part. Well I guess that could have changed too. I stopped and thought about all the ways he could change this. I chuckled to myself then silently cursed. I was getting distracted again. That was the only one drawback to being a vampire; distraction.

I shook my head and continued down the street. It was hard to see through my dark sunglasses. Even though it was cloudy and rainy, I wore them to hide my brilliant crimson eyes from the unsuspecting humans around me.

I turned my head swiftly from side to side looking for my victim; he had to be around here somewhere. I crossed the street at the crosswalk and continued my search. There he was standing on the corner smoking a cigarette with some friends.

I walked up to him and spoke softly, "Hey, want to hang out tonight?"

"S-s-s-s-sure." He stuttered. His friends looked impressed that I asked him out with me. I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses, boys are so predictable.

"Let's go then." That used up my air supply; I wouldn't be able to talk again until we were out of the small city. I led him into a small forest outside the city, ignoring all his questions along the way. I removed my glasses. He gasped staring at my eyes.

"I saw you kill that poor women last night, and now I'm going to kill you." I spoke in a dangerously low voice. I lunged for his throat before he could respond.

**AN- That's the introduction to the story I promise the chapters will get longer later. This one is short just to show you a clip of what Bella does in her vampire lifestyle. *gasp* she kills people!!!!**

**ANYWAYS please review!!!**

**Keep smiling**

**Kristen**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN- I updated one day later be happy!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer- I dub thee S.M. lawful owner of Twilight and not I Kristen ******

My thirst was finally quenched for the time being. I wasn't even tired after killing all the killers. I looked at the bloodless corpse of my latest victim. I saw the glint of a pure gold watch on his wrist.

"That was probably stolen." I thought to myself, but I took it anyway. It would be nice to be able to know the time for once; instead of going by the sun. I glanced at the shiny watch on my wrist, it read 2 a.m.

I didn't have any possessions besides the clothes on my back, my glasses, and now this watch. I didn't have any money because I refused to steal and I didn't think working around innocent humans for eight hours wouldn't be a good idea either. So, I spent my time alone in an empty clearing fair from town. I often found myself pondering who had changed me and why. They had to have a lot of restraint to stop drinking my blood. When I woke up and found myself a vampire I was alone and had no recollection of my human life, my family, name, where I originally lived, my friends, food I liked to eat, hobbies and other human things were all gone. The fact I couldn't remember my name bothered me most.

A nomad taught me a lot after my first month alone I remember that day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback (of course)_

I was running through the wilderness admiring my speed and sense of well everything. I could see everything, the leaves, and the little things on them. I ran into something rock solid. Well, I thought I could see everything.

An extraordinarily beautiful man was standing in front of me apologizing. I focused myself on him. He helped me up and said, "You're new to this life aren't you? Who made you?"

I gulped; I had just met another thing like me. I nodded answering both his questions at once.

"Hello, I'm Humphrey Winford, and you are?" His angelic voice spoke.

"Uh… I don't know my name."

"Oh, right, I forgot. I lost my memory too when I was changed."

We had started walking towards a clearing.

"I know this might sound really stupid, but what exactly are we?" I asked hesitantly.

"We're vampires. We drink the blood of humans." Questions flooded my brain, but he started explaining everything before I could think of a good question to ask, of course I already knew that part about the blood.

"Let me start at the beginning. To become a vampire another vampire has to put their venom into your human system so your blood can take it throughout your body. It feels like you're on fire." I nodded I remembered the burning pain.

He continued, "It lasts three days, and when you wake up you have immense strength, sight, hearing, speed and possibly a special power. Vampires live forever the only way to kill them is to rip them into pieces and burn the pieces. There are rules to being a vampire. Don't let the humans find out, keep the secret, and don't upset the Volturi. They are the closest thing we have to a legal system. Upset them and you are as good as dead. Newborns are often uncontrollable, but you seem to have an uncanny ability to control yourself and keep yourself focused." I swiped at a butterfly, distracted, "Somewhat." He chuckled.

"Well, I'm going to visit some old friends in the Amazon. I'll see you around. Maybe." He was running away before I could respond or thank him for the information.

_End flashback_

The sun was starting to rise behind the mountains in the distance, soon it covered me and I sparkled. I daydreamed about what I hoped had been my human life. I tried to picture my parent figures and possibly brothers and sisters and a life in a big house. It was fun while it lasted, but soon I found myself running towards another city to rid the city of the most dangerous killers.

**AN- So, it was a bit longer, but they will get longer as the story progresses. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. And this is an actual update not a scam… like the one chapter I read was… gr I still cant believe I fell for it.**

**ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW  
**

**Keep smiling**

**Kristen**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN- I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter. I was working on it last night, but I kept getting distracted. I ended up watching youtube for 30 minutes before I realized I wasn't working on my story… opps. I eventually gave up and finished it today…**

**Disclaimer… Let me go check my birth certificate…. Nope still not SM.**

It had been three years since I met Humphrey. I hadn't come across any other vampires since that day. My life seemed like one continuous routine, kill humans to satisfy my thirst, particularly humans that had broken the law. Then run to the next town or think about what my life used to be like before I was changed into a vampire. That was my day. I would have lost track of the days months ago if I didn't keep going into town.

I was slowly falling into a depression the only people I talked to I killed minutes later. I felt remorse for some of them who begged and pled not to be killed, but I lost control. Killing so many people was hard. I tried to avoid towns and starve myself, but it didn't work I still ran into human traces in the woods. I ended up living in Maine. I had crossed the country at least fifteen times by now and I wanted to settle down.

I walked into a gas station with a HELP WANTED sign in the front window. I needed money, and to get money I needed a job. I gasped. A vampire was standing behind the counter glaring at me. I didn't know what to do. Would he fight me? I raised my hands about my head to show that I came in peace.

He whispered in a New England accent, "Alene!" A beautiful woman floated to his side looking from him to me.

"What are we going to do with her, Arlo?" He shrugged, and then turned to me.

"What is your business here?" He sneered at me.

"I just wanted to make some money, the honest way." They snorted not believing me. The door rang as a customer walked in. I pretended to be looking at different varieties of gum. He pre-paid for his gas and walked out the store.

"Meet us at our house in 3 hours, here's our address." I nodded and took the slip of paper with their address on it.

I found myself wandering the woods wondering what was going to happen to me. My watch showed that a few hours had passed in my wandering the woods. I sprinted to their house I had found an hour ago.

They were awaiting my arrival on the front porch of their small cottage.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to introductions at the store. I'm Arlo, and this is my mate and wife, Alene." He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his ruby eyes. They must have been wearing contacts when they were working.

"Hi, I'm… uh." Damn it, I still didn't know my name, "Well, I don't really have a name; I don't remember my human life at all." Alene smiled softly at me, "I don't remember my human life either, but I adopted a name."

"So, what brings you to the small town of Hallowell?" Arlo asked me.

"Um, I'm sick of not owning anything, so I wanted a job in a small town to make some money, hopefully after a couple of years to settle down somewhere." They nodded thoughtfully.

"We'll give you a job at our store, if you would like, and you can stay with us until you can get a place of your own." Alene said. Arlo nodded.

"Okay, but just until I have enough money for my own place, then I'm going to go start my own life."

They led me into their living room where they started their tour of the cottage. Everything was a light oak wood. They gave me the guest bedroom/ bathroom in the finished basement.

The house didn't have a kitchen or dining room, but the first floor consisted of a living room with a walk-in closet attached.

I told them everything I did in my travels places I saw, and about the only other vampire I had come across, Humphrey. They never heard of him, but that didn't surprise them since they only left Hallowell to hunt. They came across nomads like myself from time to time and gave them a place to stay and a way to do honest work to make money.

I started work the next day and worked every day for two shifts. We switched the night shift so we could go out and hunt. I made minimum wage, but I didn't mind because I didn't have to hide who I was behind the scenes at the store. When no one was there I could restock the shelves in seconds and make sure no one stole anything. Robbery was never a problem at Quick Stop. We could hear them stealing something or see them in time to stop them, and if they threatened to hurt us we scoffed at them.

Alene had dark brown hair and defiantly had the vampire beauty. Arlo had jet black hair and had a well muscled body. They were deeply in love, and I never was in the cottage when they were expressing this love, I made sure I was hunting or working.

We got along pretty well, but we weren't what the humans would call friends. They were strictly business with me and I with them. After a few years I found myself packing my bags ready to move on with my existence. We said are goodbyes and I was on the streets again, only this time I was headed for a place to live for a few years and make some more money. This would be my way of life for the next couple of decades; at least that was the plan.

**AN- Thanks for reading!!! Please review it encourages me to write more and faster!!!!**

**Keep smiling**

**Kristen**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN- So here is the next chapter… I don't know how well this one is it was really hard to write since I only have a few pages out of Breaking dawn to go by their personalities….**

**Disclaimer: If only I was S.M…. sigh**

The past decade of my life I went to college and made a ton of money as a lawyer. I never ran into any vampires and was starting to feel lonely. I decided I would head down to the Amazon where Humphrey said he was going nearly twenty years ago. I had no idea how to find vampires, so that was the only clue I had. Arlo and Alene were out of the question. I wanted a friend not business partners.

I started running a day after I quit my job. In two days I came across the vaguely familiar scent of Humphrey. I followed it and ran into three other distinct vampire scents. I pushed myself farther. The scent was stronger the farther I went. I slowed when I saw a tall, dark, vampire women crouching in front of me. I froze. I didn't know how to fight.

I tried my voice, "I come in peace." She didn't relax her stance, but spoke in a deep voice, "What is your business here?"

"I'm looking for Humphrey Winford." I answered sheepishly, "He told me he was traveling this way about twenty years ago." She contemplated my knowledge. I must have been very close to when he first came here. Before I could register what was happening, it appeared that I was standing on a very small island with one palm tree. I resisted the urge to scream, knowing that it wouldn't help me.

"It's okay I just don't want you to know where we are going." The women whispered in my ear. She led me on to where we were supposed to be going. Where that was I had no idea. I just hoped there weren't more of them.

"Who do you have there, Zafrina?" Another woman called. I could tell she was also a vampire by the sound of her voice.

"I don't know Senna. She says she knows Humphrey." Zafrina said.

"Do you think she will run?" Senna asked.

"I'm not sure, but better safe than sorry."

I heard Humphreys voice then. I didn't hear him approach, but then again I didn't hear or see him last time we met either, "She won't run." The illusion was lifted from my eyes then. We were standing outside a beautiful log home in the middle of the Amazon. Zafrina was still standing behind me. Humphrey and Senna were holding hands.

"Have you thought of a name for yourself yet?" Humphrey asked.

"I go by Annabel Semine." I answered.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He commented. Senna glared at me, but Humphrey noticed. He kissed her chastely on the lips, "This is Senna my wife, and behind you is Zafrina her sister."

"Kachiri should be home anytime now, she is our other sister." Zafrina said the last part to me. As if on cue another dark skinned, dark haired women came running into view. She had the longest legs of them all and was probably also the fastest. She stopped in front of me and asked, "May I?" I didn't know what she meant so I nodded. She hugged me like we were long lost friends. I hugged back immediately.

"Kachiri, Annabel. Annabel, Kachiri." Zafrina said introductions. Kachiri smiled at me and I smiled back. Let's find some more suitable clothes for you. That was the first time I noticed their wardrobe. It was completely animal skin. They led me into their house. It was beautiful, everything was so Amazony. The ladies led me into a closet full of furs of animals. They quickly made an outfit for me and had me put it on.

We walked out when we were done and talked. I told them about Arlo and Alene. They were fascinated how I had a law degree, and how I made money. I found out where we hunted, there were multiple small villages around and we killed the sick and elderly. It put them out of misery and let their families keep their money.

Humphrey and I told them how we first met. Senna was clearly nicer to me once she realized we hadn't really stayed around each other for more than a day. After a few weeks I felt for the first time that I could remember that I belonged to a family. This brought weird memories back to me, particularly a pair of golden eyes. I didn't think about it too much. I was too happy to worry about anything else.

**AN- So, that's another chapter. This was so hard to write it took me forever!!! I hope I can update within the next week or maybe even later today… you never know. Next chapter part of Bella's power will be reveled woo!! Maybe… it depends on how it works out….**

**Please Review**

**Keep smiling**

**Kristen**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN- Hey guys sorry about the wait... Ive been in Disney with the marching band since friday... im super tired! i just got back around 30 minutes ago. anyways hope you enjoy the chapter**

**disclaimer- I went to Disney what now SM what now?!?!?!?!?!?!**

"Come on Zafrina!" Kachiri and I yelled. It was Senna and Humphrey's 25th anniversary and our present to them was one whole day alone at the house. The rest of us were going shopping at the closest mall, which just happened to be fifty miles away. Zafrina was taking her time making sure everything was all set for Senna and Humphrey. They would be back from hunting in a matter of minutes and we were supposed to be gone.

"I'm coming; I'm coming! Geez, Annabel, since when did you like to go shopping so much?" She teased.

"Kachiri bribed me with a lot of money." I grumbled, Zafrina's deep laugh rung through my ears. Kachiri knew my weakness. I liked having money on me for emergencies and I also wanted a new fast car. Even though there wasn't much use for a fast car in the Amazon I still wanted one, a very fast one.

We started running towards the mall, swinging from vines and jumping into creeks along the way. Even when we slowed near the small city, our laughs still rang in the air.

I taught Kachiri and Zafrina to resist the smell of blood. This made everyone a lot happier. We could go into the cities now and just hang out like normal girlfriends, or Humphrey could take Senna on real dates. We crossed the parking lot to the mall and walked in. Kachiri led us through the mall to all of her favorite stores. We tagged along, picking out what we liked. Zafrina got sick of shopping fast, but I got more into it considering I was getting well paid for going in the first place.

"Kachiri, we have to be able to get back to the house with all of these bags." Zafrina said, "I don't care what we are, we're still going to have to grow extra arms to be able to carry all of this." Zafrina and I were laden down with everything she wanted to try on plus all of the bags of things we bought at previous stores.

"This is the last store, I promise!" Kachiri called halfway across the store.

"You said that about the past three stores!" Zafrina screamed.

"Plus this is your _favorite_ store!" I added in. She shrugged and kept shopping. Zafrina and I exchanged a longing glance at each other and then the door. Zafrina sighed and followed Kachiri, but I refused to shop any more. I longingly pictured being back at home joking around with Senna.

"Zafrina! I know you don't want to shop anymore, but please take the illusions of our house off of my vision." Kachiri screamed.

"I'm not doing anything!" Zafrina said defiantly. I stopped thinking about home and focused back on the present.

"What the hell just happened?" Kachiri asked. That was the last thing I heard before I dropped everything and ran. I knew I did something to Kachiri and I wasn't going to allow that to happen to my friends again. I ran as fast as I dared while still in civilization, but I soon as I hit the woods I was running as fast as vampirely possible. **(Like my word? Haha) **

I reached our home faster than I ever had before. Senna and Humphrey were downstairs lip locked. I rushed past them making no noise that they could notice; I ran into my room and started grabbing all of the belongings I had encompassed in the past five years. My shirts, pants, skirts, shoes, socks, accessories all fit into two suitcases. I grabbed the pile of cash that was stowed away under the couch in my room. I picked up the two suitcases and headed towards the door. Senna appeared followed immediately by Humphrey.

"Why are you leaving?" Senna pleaded, "Please don't go, we love you, please stay!"

"I can't, I might hurt you. I think I already hurt Kachiri. I have to get out of here. I'm not safe enough to be around any of you."

"You're hurting us by leaving not by staying here." Senna cried.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe that. I'm sorry I ruined your anniversary." Humphrey took the whole thing rather well; he grabbed Senna around the waist to stop her from grabbing on my legs to prevent me from leaving. I thanked them and told them I loved them. Senna had fallen onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around herself, as if trying to hold herself together. The sad scene reminded of someone, but the memory was fuzzy. I shook it off.

"Tell Zafrina and Kachiri that I love them, and thanks for everything. I love you guys." I couldn't say good bye, so I just left. I ran into the United States and bought the fastest car I could find. It was a blood red 2009 corvette.**(AN-pretty and fast haha)** I had accumulated enough money from about twenty years of work because I never really had to spend any of it. I drove as far away from the Amazon as I could. I only stopped for gas. The sun rose and fell two times by the time I reached a destination I was happy with. Alaska.

**AN- so did you guys enjoy the chapter????? i hope so let me know in a review!**

**Keep smiling**

**Kristen**


End file.
